Sittin' On The Shelf
by cutie sstb
Summary: Bella has been working at Emmett's comic shop for 3 years. All the while, she has been trying to gain Edward's attention. Yet, Edward is oblivious to the fact that she fancies him. Will our Ednerd realize she adores him or remain in the dark?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

You can find the complete A/N for this story on my blog at: http://supersecrettwilightblog[dot]blogspot[dot]com/

The song inspiration for this fic is: _Sitting on the Self_ by She & Him http://www[dot]youtube[dot]com/watch?v=FkzRyHa9a6g&feature=player_embedded

Thank you to Ang(Amcas) from Why Not?, kg from i heart, marie from Our Twilight Bubble, Annie Cristina from The Danger Magnet, and afragilehuman from fragile little human for beta-ing, holding my hand, and, in general, for their kick-ass support. Thank you sofa king much. *gathers everyone into a group hug*

As always, Edward, Bella, and all the rest belong to the lovely Mrs. Meyer. I just borrowed them for a little while.

* * *

_**Why do you let me stay here all by myself?**_

_**She & Him Lyrics  
**_

**  
**Bella sat behind the counter strumming the fingers of her right hand against it, her chin resting lightly in her left hand, and her foot lazily keeping time with the clicking of the analog clock on the wall behind her. She watched with amused disinterest as two young boys, one a bean-pole of a kid, whose name was Benjamin, and the other a well-fed boy with hair the color of nutmeg who she had never meet before, argued over who was greater- Superman or Batman.

This was not out of the ordinary in a comic book shop and Bella had become accustomed to it, having seen the same scene play out, time and time again, over the last three years that she had worked at Twilight Comics. She had taken to betting on the winner for years now, even had a tally of her wins-to-losses ratio. In this instance, she was going to put her money on Batman, due to the steely look of determination on Ben's face as he stared his opponent straight in the face. This was not the first time she had seen him in action and the nameless kid was obviously a hobbyist, at best.

For Ben, comics were not only a collection but an obsession, a way of life, which defined everything he did. Bella often felt badly for Ben, who didn't have a father and spent a tremendous amount of time hanging out at the shop playing Magic. The other kid was clearly out of his league, but he hadn't figured it out yet.

"Superman is a _true_ superhero," the unknown boy stated as he started to count off on his fingers Superman's abilities. "He can fly, is super fast, is awesomely strong, has x-ray, and heat vision! _Annnnd_ he's got super-hearing, not to mention super-breathing, _annnnnd_ he can stop bullets with his eyeballs!" The kid pointed at his eye enthusiastically. "Batman can't do any of that. I mean, _sure_ he is awesome at all that karate stuff," he said with a dismissive shrug, "but he has to make all his weapons and rely on them. Superman doesn't need any of those weapons." At this the boy crossed his arms, a glint of premature victory in his eyes.

Bella turned her attention to Ben, who stood squirming around, his face as red as a tomato, and his hands clenching and unclenching at his side. Ben had appeared to be holding his breath the whole time the kid was talking and Bella feared he might pass out if he didn't take a breath soon. She watched with increasing enjoyment as Ben seemed to mentally reign himself in and gratefully watched as he dragged the much needed breath in through his teeth, making a hissing sound as he did so. The nameless boy looked as if he might purr with satisfaction, his smug gaze moving up and down Ben's face as a pompous smirk crawled up the right side of his mouth. Ben's quiet seemed to declare his victory, yet Bella knew better, realizing it was merely the calm before the storm.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" The boy taunted.

Suddenly, the volcano erupted, and Ben allowed the force of his pent up frustration to overflow.

"DON'T YOU GET IT!? Can't you_ seeeee_?!" He hollered at the other boy in exasperation, his arms flailing about wildly, almost knocking down the comics on the free standing rack beside him. "That's what makes Batman so much greater than Superman!"

The other boy scoffed, his eyebrows rising arrogantly. It was clear he had never heard this line of pro-Batman defense before. Bella was waiting for Ben's response, and she could smell his victory in the air.

"Oh yeah," the boy snickered, "how in the world does that make sense?"

Ben's whole body physically sighed with his exasperation. "Because Batman wasn't born a superhero. He's a normal guy like you and me, but he made himself a superhero from nothing!"

The nameless boy was clearly not ready for this defense, and Bella watched as his face took on a quizzical look. "Huh? I'd never thought of it that way before."

Ben's pleasure lit up his face as an adorable smile spread across his lips and his breathing started to level out. Smugly, he led the boy to the back of the store to sit him down and explain everything. A look of victory was plastered all over his face. Bella knew, with her own self satisfaction, that she had won, as well. Sitting up a little straighter, she pulled out a notebook, from under the counter, and, opened it to the very last page in the book. Countless doodles covered the page, mostly flowers, some with her name decorated, and her sacred tally marks at the bottom.

Her wins were looking better these days, she reflected. When she had first started working at the comic book store, she hadn't even known who Stan Lee was. She chuckled at the memory of explaining to Emmett, her boss, that she did not know who Stan Lee was, let alone the Green Lantern. She'd been lucky that his girlfriend, now wife, Rose, and, his sister, Alice, had demanded he hire her, nonetheless.

_Gosh,_ she pondered, _three years… have I really been working here that long?_

The real question wasn't how long had she been working there, but why was she still working there, when she could have found a much better job. A job that would utilize the journalism degree she had just earned from University of Washington State. Her father had asked her just that morning what sane person spends all that money on a degree then basically throws it away to work in a comic shop? She had sighed and been unable to give him an answer, because no one would truly understand. How could they? Even she could not comprehend why she refused to move on with her life, all because of a guy who didn't even know she existed. _Edward Cullen_. As if thinking his named had the power to conjure him up, she suddenly realized she was not alone.

"So…" A velvety voice said from the other side of the counter, startling Bella from her musings. "Did you win?"

Looking up, Bella felt as if she were a deer caught in the headlights of a car as she stared into the most beautiful face she had ever encountered. Feeling the blood rush up her neck and into her cheeks, she quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts. How many times had she seen his face, with its deep green eyes, finely chiseled features, and out of control auburn hair, which was always standing on end from the countless times he ran his fingers through it? After three years, you'd think she'd be immune, yet every time it just got worse. The butterflies in her stomach were threatening to eat her alive and her heart felt as if it might explode.

Edward's face quickly showed concern as he watched Bella's face turn pink. "Are you okay, Bella? You look a little flushed. Do you have a fever? You really shouldn't be working when you are sick." His voice was laced with concern and he seemed ready to vault over the counter to check her temperature.

Sighing dramatically, she stood up needing to feel a little more grounded. She always felt so small around Edward, who was at least a foot taller than her 5'4" stature.

"Oh, no, you just startled me, that's all, Edward. Now what did you ask?"

Still looking concerned, but knowing how stubborn Bella could be, Edward decided to go along with her. "I asked if you correctly picked who won the Batman vs. Superman debate. Or should I even ask when it's Ben and his Batman rhetoric?" he chuckled.

"Rhetoric, huh? Haven't I heard that same speech from you, my dear Mr. Cullen?" Bella asked with a knowing smirk, finally feeling as if she were winning the battle against the butterflies, as now there were just a few trying to make their way out of her via her belly button.

Turning slightly pink around the ears, Edward scoffed but made no real effort to argue, as he mumble, "Bella, there is no way I am as bad as Ben."

"Oh yeah," she teased, trying to hold back the giggles that were bubbling up in her throat, "was it not you who spent an hour last weekend explaining to Ben why Disney buying Marvel was such a terrible thing?"

"Now, that is a completely different topic, and you know it!" Edward's face was a mirror image of Ben's from a mere few moments ago. Struggle as she may, Bella couldn't keep the joyous smile off her face. Nor could she stop herself from admiring how adorable Edward was when he got all excited about his comic books.

Edward didn't seem to notice Bella's victorious look, and continued on with his rant. "Disney will completely _destroy_ Marvel! I don't even want to _think_ about the limits they will put on their artist, in an effort to make their comics more family friendly and marketable. And let's not even get into the abysmal movies they will produce. You _know_ how formulaic Disney scripts are, not to mention the fact that they will probably cast Eddie Murphy for all the roles and have the Jonas Brother on every soundtrack! Companies, like Disney, are only interested in the almighty dollar. They do not care about creative integrity and…."

Throwing her arms up in surrender and waving them in his face, Bella tried to slow down Edward's impassioned speech. "Hey, hey, I'm not saying it's a good thing, okay? I was just trying to make a point, which I think you proved perfectly for me," she said with an impish grin. "And I thank you for that."

A sheepish look covered Edward's face as he looked at Bella. "Well, you know how I feel about that subject." He ran his hand errantly up the back of his neck and through his hair. Bella watched enthralled and felt the butterflies come back in full force.

"Yes." Bella said softly. "Yes, I do, sir."

They stood smiling at one another for a long moment, the counter between them, and their breathing seemingly the only sound in the room. There was always an ease to their conversations, and while at times there was an awkward tension, each felt they could simply be themselves with one another. Looking into his face for the millionth time, Bella wished that Edward would think of her as more than just the girl who worked behind the counter of his brother's comic shop.

Seeing the wistful look in her eyes, Edward cocked his eyebrow in confusion. Bella contemplated how he would react if she confessed her attraction to him. Should she just man up and say something? Bella wondered.

Out of the corner of her eye, Bella saw Ben approaching the counter, his gaze solely focused on his hero, Edward. She knew that she had just lost whatever alone time with him that she was going to get tonight and reluctantly sat back down.

"Hey, Edward! You're here!" Ben looked like he wanted to launch himself into Edward's arms. Yet, he held himself in check and stood staring up at his hero with worship radiating from his eyes.

"Hey man, what's up?" Edward's face lit up upon seeing Ben. The two were extremely close. Bella loved how much Edward tried to hang out with Ben, even though his schedule was so busy. Edward was a pre-med student at UW and worked part time at his dad's clinic. Bella had learned from his sister, and her best friend, Alice, that he had turned down his acceptance to Dartmouth last spring, something that had never made sense to Bella, but she never asked and just assumed he didn't want to be far from his family.

With a small wave, Edward excused himself from Bella and walked towards the folding tables at the back of the store, which were reserved for game nights. Ben, having schooled the nameless boy and deemed him worthy to hang out with his hero, introduced Edward to him. Another heated debate began and Bella was once again left to sit staring off into space, wondering how Edward Cullen could be the most intelligent man she had ever met, yet be so damn dumb.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**_We like the same things and I like your style._**

**_Lyrics from She & Him_**

Edward sat at the back of the store, listening as Ben and the new kid, Mike, debated which was better: Dungeons and Dragons or World of Warcraft.

"Are you kidding me?!" Mike exclaimed in outrage. "Why would a person want to deal with such an outdated game? First off, in order to even play DND you have to be in a physical group, so right there WoW's got it beat." Mike was extremely smug. It was very obvious he was better educated in the ways of gaming than superheroes and their powers. "And while DND online is merely okay, they are charging for …"

"Whoa there," Ben said in disgust, holding up his hands in front of his face. "Do not even bring that abysmal creation up!"

Edward chortled at this statement and realized how much he'd influenced Ben. Bella was right.

Thinking of her, he looked towards the front counter and watched as she doodled listlessly in her notebook. She was a strikingly attractive girl, with her heart-shaped face, soft pale complexion, and dark mahogany eyes, not to mention her long, rich, brunette hair that fell just past her shoulder and curled ever so slightly from the humidity, something he knew she despised. She hardly ever wore make-up, but when she did it was fresh and natural looking. And he doubted she even owned a pair of high heels as she was always wearing some sort of flats.

Today, she was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a soft, purple and grey striped V-neck sweater and a purple scarf around her neck. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail with loose curls framing her face. She didn't fit in the shop and that was just a fact. The anomaly of Bella Swan working in a comic book shop was never lost on Edward.

It wasn't that she was stuck up or even fashionable. She had her own style that was soft and almost careless in a cute way. She just wasn't your stereotypical comic book geek girl. In fact, when she had first started at the shop she couldn't even name five super heroes, and the ones she could barely counted.

Emmett had scoffed at the thought of hiring her, but Alice and Rose had pleaded with him, saying she needed the job desperately in order to help pay for her school books. Being the softy that he is and unable to say no to Rose, Emmett hired Bella, even though her knowledge was severally lacking. When he'd first met her, Edward, while taken with her pretty looks and charm, was positive she'd never fit in.

But he had been wrong. Bella had not only learned quickly, but had come to love comics in her own right. And while she didn't get into the debates, she had her favorites and could hold her own tolerably in a comic book discussion.

But it was her personality that won the hearts of the Cullen family. Her very nature was sweetly endearing. She could tease with the best of them, and never looked down on all of their nerdy ways. Something he couldn't say about his sister, Alice.

"Can you, Edward?" Ben's voice interrupted Edward's musings.

"Can I what?" Edward tore his eyes from Bella and looked at the young boy next to him, giving him his complete attention.

"Can you believe Aeofel is dead?!"

Edward chuckled lightly, remembering the shock of hearing that Wil Wheaton's character, Aeofel, had died. Edward and Ben had been listening to a podcast of a DND game together for weeks now, and the death of the actor's character had been both comical and excruciating to listen to. Nodding his head in united disbelief, he listened as Ben continued explaining to Mike what had happened.

Hearing the bell at the door, Edward turned to see his sister Alice prancing into the store. Excusing himself, he walked towards the counter to say hello. For as tiny as she was, all of 5'2" with a petit frame, short midnight black hair, and rich hazel eyes that were nearly golden, Alice was a force of nature. The moment she strolled into a room she demanded attention, with her enthusiastic, bubbly personality and her unique sense of style.

"Hey there, little sis," he said as he patted her on the head, something he knew she disliked.

Shooing his hand away, Alice sent him a dismissive glance and walked straight for the counter. "Hello Bella, did you hear something? Maybe an annoying fly buzzing about?"

Bella's eyes lit up and collided with his own. "Hm… you know, now that you mention it, there has been some buzzing going on around here this afternoon." She said with a slow wink.

Not for the first time, Edward had to remind himself that Bella wasn't flirting with him and was simply a playful girl. But that didn't stop his heart from skipping a beat when she gazed at him like that. If he didn't know better, he'd think she just might be trying to get his attention.

Edward's life was far too busy for a relationship. He'd tried a few times to date, but it never went well, the women he dated often complaining that he didn't spend enough time with them. And Bella was the kind of girl who deserved someone who could give her everything and be there at her beck and call.

The next few years of his life would be dominated by school and internships. In fact, he had plans to go on a medical mission to Central America in the summer. There was no way he could start dating a woman seriously now. Bella was the kind of girl a man wanted to commit to and cherish, not have a one night stand with and never see again.

Mentally giving himself a shake, Edward winked back at Bella and watch her face turn pink. He adored when she blushed. "In that case, I can see I am not wanted around here."

Reaching over to give his sister a sideway squeeze, he went back to the boys to wait for the others to arrive for the game night, all thoughts of Bella Swan forgotten. Well… sort of.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**_It's not a secret, why do you keep it?_**

**_Lyrics from She & Him_**

Bella watched Edward walk away longingly.

"Gee whiz, why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Alice's impatient voice pulled Bella back to reality and drew her eyes to her best friend's face.

"Will you please keep your voice down, for goodness sake, Alice!"

Rolling her eyes, Alice leaned against the counter and lowered her voice ever so slightly as she said in a stage whisper, "Everyone knows, Bella, everyone, except him." She threw a dismissive nod towards her brother.

"What do you mean everyone knows?" Bella looked around the room nervously, worried someone might be listening in on their conversation.

"Oh come on, you can't take your eyes off each other. You both are always finding a reason to sit alone when we all go out. It's simple math. He's just too dumb to notice and you're too much of a good girl to do anything about it."

"Your brother is not dumb, Alice. He's just really busy. And even if he wasn't, there's no way he'd be interested in me."

"Are you kidding me? The man is as dumb as a rock when it comes to women! He always has been and will always be. He needs things spelled out for him. And he'd be damn lucky to have a girl like you. That boy is a super nerd. You are far too good for him. "

"That's not very nice."

"Yeah well, it's the truth, and I've lived with him long enough to know it. Edward's a genius when it comes to books and school, but matters of the heart have never been his forte. In fact, other than a few dates here and there over the last few years, he's never been in a serious relationship. And the only girls he's dated are the ones who have asked him out. Not vice versa." Alice smacked her hands down against the counter top.

Bella couldn't argue with that fact. Edward really did seem clueless when it came to the opposite sex. Not that he was awkward, or didn't know how to be with a girl, just that beyond med school and comic books, Edward didn't really seem to think about much else. Biting her bottom lip thoughtfully, she looked at her friend with her heart pumping hard and a tentative hope in her eyes. "Do you really think he could like me?"

Alice's face softened and she took Bella's hand as she feverishly stated, "Sweetie, I think he already does. He just needs to realize it, that's all."

Swallowing hard, Bella snuck a peek at the man in question, but looked quickly back at her friend. "What do I do?" she whispered.

A look of triumph came into Alice's eyes as her grasp on Bella's hand tightened painfully causing Bella to cringe slightly. "You need to flirt with him, Bella. You need to make sure that there is no doubt in his mind that you want him."

Bella's whole body blushed at the thought and she pulled her hands back from Alice's death grip. "But I thought I was already flirting with him," she muttered.

Alice snorted and Bella was surprised snot didn't fly out of her nose. "You call that flirting? I'm not talking about batting your eyelashes and blushing every time he looks at you. You need to make him notice you. Bring out the big guns," she said this last with a meaningful look at Bella's chest.

Bella's hands flew up and she covered herself. "There is no way I am dressing like a tramp to get his attention!"

Alice sent her a scornful look. "I am not saying you need to dress like a prostitute. But it wouldn't hurt to show a little skin every now and again. Maybe a pair of heels or a skirt that goes above your knees." Alice sent pointed look to Bella's jeans.

Bella venomously shook her head no. "Not on your life, Alice Cullen. I refuse to be your own personal Barbie doll."

Cocking her eyebrow at her friend's stubbornness, Alice let out an exasperated sigh as she waved her hand dismissively at Bella's outfit. "Fine. Dress like a prude. It will just make this harder."

With her arms crossed in front of her now, Bella gave her friend a reproachful look. "Move on, Alice, move on."

Releasing a mockingly pathetic sigh, Alice looked at Bella thoughtfully. She loved her friend. They had met their first day of freshman year at UW four years ago and had hit it off right away. Once Alice had realized that Bella was working two minimum wage jobs just to make ends meet, she had insisted Bella move in with her and begged her brother, Emmett, to hire her.

More than anything, she wanted Edward and Bella together, as she _knew_ they'd be a perfect match. And while she understood her brother was completely oblivious and that Bella, while confident in most areas of her life, was painfully shy with boys, she had hoped they would just click. However, three years later, they were still treating one another like polite acquaintances, all the while sending one another longing looks behind each other's back.

Jasper, her fiancé, had told her she needed to mind her own business and let Bella and Edward figure things out themselves. But she was beginning to realize that unless she gave them a small push in the right direction, they would never see their full potential. The thought was just heartbreaking to Alice.

She wanted Bella for a sister, already felt in her heart that she was. And while she was mean to her brother, she loved him more than she was willing to admit. It was time to play matchmaker. The thought made her mentally jump for joy.

"Bella, just let go, okay? Just try not to worry so much about what he may or may not be thinking and tell him how you really feel," she implored.

"I don't know, Alice."

"Just go with your feelings. If you feel the need to touch his arm, well then, go ahead and touch his arm. Stop over-thinking, just for once, and_ feel_ your way through this. If Edward were to get the slightest inclination that you were interested, I know he'd make a move." Or at least I hope he will, she mentally amended.

Forcing down all her doubts and fears, Bella stole one more glance at Edward Cullen as he sat at the back of the store, patiently listening to the two boys pepper him with their thoughts. Never once did he talk down to them or act as if he were impatient or fed up with them. He genuinely enjoyed hanging out with them. Not only was he smart but he was kind, not in a sappy, overdone way, but unknowingly. He was the kind of person who did things instinctively and from the heart, without thought or the need for recognition. It was one of the things that she admired about him the most. And while she might feel small and insignificant when compared to him, she knew that if she didn't at least try and get his attention, she would forever regret it.

"Okay," she stated with a steely determination in her voice as she turned towards Alice once more, "what's the plan?"

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm just sitting on the shelf._**

**_Lyrics from She & Him_**

Over the next hour, Bella watched helplessly as Alice carefully crafted her plan to perfection, and every time she felt she couldn't go through with it, she would glance over at Edward and remember why she was doing this. Or she would hear a sudden burst of laughter from him that would warm her heart and make her stomach do cartwheels.

Alice was on the phone, barking out orders like a general, while Bella sat behind the front counter, greeting the patrons as they came in. Tonight they were playing Magic and it would run for the next several hours. Bella would normally get off sometime during the game, but not tonight… tonight was going to be a_ little _different, to say the least.

Powerless now and unable to control the turning of the tides, Bella jumped when the store's phone rang. Steadying her shaking hands, Bella mentally slapped herself and answered the phone.

"Twilight Comics. This is Bella speaking. How can I help you?" Bella's forced confidence made her voice overly bright.

"Well, hey there, pumpkin." Emmett's voice boomed over the phone putting her at ease.

"Howdy yourself, sugar," she drawled.

Bella enjoyed working for Emmett. He was always happy, no matter the day or what was going on in life. He always had a grin on his face. His wife, Rose, was his anchor and his everything. And while she was the kind of woman who spoke her mind and wasn't afraid to say exactly what she was thinking, Rose was one of the kindest people she had ever met.

Emmett chuckled in response to her greeting, then suddenly got a little too serious. "Alice called. I'm game. That retarded brother of mine needs a shove in the right direction. We'll get his attention tonight. Or should I say, _you'll_ get his attention tonight, sweet _thang_?"

Blushing, Bella just shook her head from side to side at a complete lose for how she should respond. Emmett wasn't looking for an answer, however, and continued on like a freight train. "Rose is on her way with the supplies. Edward is going to have his freaking head knocked straight off his damn body! God, I wish I was going to be there to see it. I guess I'll just have to suffer through and watch the surveillance tapes later."

Bella groaned internally at the thought of what she was going to attempt to do tonight being recorded. "Dear Lord, Emmett, please do not do that! I'm already embarrassed enough as it is."

"And I'm sure bright red." Amusement lacing his voice and Bella could imagine the mischievous gleam in his eyes. "Well, good luck and Godspeed, my girl. Don't be too gentle with him, if ya know what I mean?"

Bella merely grumbled into the phone at Emmett's suggestive tone of voice.

"All right, put lover boy on. I've got to get this ball rolling or Alice will have my head."

Taking a deep breath for courage, Bella tried to still her shaking hands as she walked towards the back of the store where Edward sat. Tapping him lightly on the shoulder to get his attention, she held her breath as he turned towards her slowly.

"Hey, Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah…" she croaked out, unable to say anything more.

Standing up, concern once more written all over his face, Edward squatted down until they were eye level. "Are you sure? You are shaking and have lost all color in your face, plus your heart is racing." Tenderly, he took her wrist to feel for her pulse. His touch did nothing to calm her, only caused her heart to pound harder. "My God, Bella, you really do need to calm down. What is wrong?!"

Looking into his beloved face, she felt a pull deep inside of her and wanted so badly to tell him why she was upset. But what could she say, _Edward, I'm planning on trying to seduce you, and it's got me tied up in knots?_ Unable to think, Bella suddenly remembered the phone in her hand and shoved it at Edward, slamming him hard in the chest with it. "Here, it's Emmett. He wants to talk with you."

Snapping around, Bella practically ran for her seat behind the counter.

Looking at the phone in speechless surprise, Edward pulled it to his ear, all the while keeping his eyes locked on Bella as she sat with her head resting in her arms on the front counter.

"Yoo-hoo! Edward… You there, man?"

"Um… yeah."

"Cool. Hey, so I can't make it in tonight to close. Bella offered to stay, but I don't like the idea of her being alone there. You mind staying and helping her tonight?"

"No. Of course not."

"Great. Rose is going to stop by with some food for you guys."

"Okay." The phone went completely silent as Edward watched Bella, his concern mounting.

"Earth to Edward, you there, man?"

"Em, you think Bella's okay to stay tonight? She's acting pretty strange and her pulse is off the charts."

"I'm sure." Emmett snickered.

"What does that mean?" Edward was shocked by his brother's apparent amusement over Bella's poor health.

"Nothing, bro. I'm sure everything is fine. She's just had a long day. Some food will do her a world of good. Stop worrying, you are going have a great night. _Trust_ me."

Puzzled by Emmett's choice of words, yet knowing that his brother often didn't make any sense, Edward decided not to ask. He hung up the phone quickly and rushed towards Bella. He was determined to find out what was wrong with her and how he could help.

As he approached the counter, however, the front door opened, and as if she were being carried upon the wind, Rosalie Cullen floated through the doors.

"Good evening. Edward. Bella." She nodded at each of them as she said their names. Rose was always to the point.

Bella's head popped up and she turned paler, which was a feat being that she was already as white as a ghost. But before Edward could ask her what was wrong, Rose was swooping in behind the counter, and commandeering Bella's arm. She tossed a bag of fast food on the counter and looked at Edward. "That's for you. Come on, Isabella. You are taking your break."

And without a fare-thee-well, they were moving towards the stock room.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**_Why don't you come and play here?_**

**_Lyrics from She & Him_**

"But Alice, I am going to fall on my butt for sure if I wear these! Now, how in the hell is that sexy?!"

Bella was at a breaking point. She could feel every nerve in her body screaming and protesting. Why had she believed she could pull this off?

Looking down, Bella gazed in horror at the shoes on her feet, a pair of peep-toed pumps with a ruffle across the bridge. They were super cute and would have looked great as a flat, in Bella's opinion. But they were the furthest thing from a flat you could get with a 1 inch hidden platform and a 4 1/4 inch stiletto heel. She could feel herself wobbling in them already.

"Rose, we need the liquid courage and stat!" Alice exclaimed as her hand shot out towards her sister-in-law.

Without missing a beat, Rose pulled out a tiny bottle from her purse and tossed it to Alice, who caught it, opened it, and forced it into Bella's clenched, sweating hands within mere seconds. "Drink this."

Bella lifted the bottle to her lips without even looking at what is was. She may be a dunce when it came to the art of flirting, but she understood what the liquid courage stood for.

She downed the small bottle in one gulp and closed her eyes against the burning in her throat. "Scotch, Rose? Really?" She gasped.

"I figured there was no sense in messing around tonight, Isabella. You've got to calm down and gain some perspective and fast. You look drop dead gorgeous in that dress and you will rock those shoes. Stop all the complaining and go get yourself that man!"

Alice giggled at this. However, Bella found nothing to laugh about. Try as she might, Bella was an internal wreck. "I'm going to look ridiculous in this dress, sitting up at the counter of the shop." She groaned, tears involuntarily springing to her eyes.

"Trust me, no one in there is going to think you are ridiculous. In fact, I'm not sure any of them will be thinking." Alice proclaimed, while Rose knowingly nodded her head in agreement.

Rose gazed at her friend and was shocked by the transformation. Bella had always been pretty, but at this moment in time, she was stunning. Her slender form was perfectly displayed by the dress she had on.

She was wearing a cap-sleeved dress with a silky blue top, which had a single posy unfurling across the collar, and a black, high-waist skirt with a sash around the waist. The outfit was completed with a pair of French maid black-seamed stockings and a pair of Rose's favorite shoes. Bella's hair was now twisted into a loose bun at the back of her neck, soft curls framing her face. Alice added a light lip gloss and some mascara.

Taking a bracelet off her arm, Rose walked over to Bella and gently took a brown beaded bracelet from Bella's arm and replaced it with her own.

"There now, you look perfect," Rose said softly.

Bella swallowed loudly and looked as if she were going to throw up. As if the fates had been with them, Edward's voice reached their ears in the back room and Bella's whole body seemed to physically react to him.

Alice came closer and took Bella's hand gently in hers giving it a soft squeeze. "Just remember why you are doing this, okay?" Bella nodded her head quietly.

"And stick to the plan." Rose chimed in.

"The plan." Bella echoed blankly.

"It's foolproof, Bella. He won't be able to resist you," Alice stated confidently.

"Rose, don't you think Edward is going to start to wonder why Emmett couldn't close the shop tonight, yet you could be here?" Bella worried.

"No," Rose replied.

"But why?"

"Bella, do you remember me telling you my brother is oblivious?" Alice chimed in.

The back room door opened and in strolled Jasper Hale, Alice's fiancé, who came to a complete stop when he saw Bella. He let out a long, low whistle and drawled, "Damn, girls, are you trying to kill the poor man?"

Jasper's drawl and easy going personality brought a calm to the room. "Aw shucks, Jasper," Bella teased back, popping out her hip and fluttering her eyelashes.

Jasper merely smiled in acknowledgment of the beautiful woman before him.

Feeling courage spread through her body at Jasper's reaction to her, Bella felt, for the first time, like she _might_ actually be able to do this.

Alice had moved to Jasper's side and was now holding his hand. The two of them, including Rose, were smiling at her like buffoons.

"Have I grown an extra head? Go." She shooed them out the door with her hands dismissively. "You want me to seduce the man, and you even went through all this trouble. Let's get this show on the road then," she exclaimed with a false sense of confidence.

Alice and Rose both sent her a small wave good-bye while Jasper winked at her, and they all left the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Bella closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. She repeated the advice her friends had given to her over in her mind. Stay calm. Stick to the plan. Remember what you are doing this for. As if on cue, once again she heard that wonderful voice of his, floating to her through the door, and she knew she not only could do it but had to.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**_I've got to get your presences._**

**_Let's make it known._**

**_Lyric from She & Him_**

Edward had been watching the stock room's door like a hawk. His mind was half on the game at hand and half on what was wrong with Bella. Just when he was about to get up and go see for himself, the door opened and out walked his beaming family. _Well, if they were smiling could things really be all that bad?_ he pondered.

Jasper made his way toward Edward, while Rose sent him a wave and slipped out the front door. "Alice and I are leaving now," Jasper said. Edward picked up on something hidden in Jasper's easy voice, some strange undercurrent, and his curiosity was piqued even more.

"Alright," he said uneasily, "thanks for dropping off the store key."

"But of course." Jasper drawled. _Like I'd miss out on this!_ he mentally chuckled.

When he had found out about Alice's plan, he'd begged for an excuse to come by and see what was in store for Edward. Emmett was pissed, to say the least, that he couldn't. Knowing that Edward would never wonder why Jasper dropped off the key, instead of Rose simply leaving hers, made it easy for Jasper to come up with a reason.

"Hey… Is Bella okay?" Edward asked earnestly.

"Oh she's just fine, Edward. Don't you worry a bit about her." _It's you you should be worried about, ya poor bastard,_ Jasper thought with a devilish grin as he patted Edward's back in sympathy.

Not sure what to make of Jasper's strange behavior, Edward said good-bye to his sister and her fiancé and watched them leave. His worry about Bella ebbing in the face of his family's joyful albeit strange behavior, he returned his full attention to the game, and so it took him a moment to realize the change in the room.

All around the tables, he noticed that all eyes in the room were glued on the door at the back of the shop. Some were craning their neck around to see behind them, as a deadly quiet permeated the store. Curious to see what could cause such a stir Edward turned his attention in the same direction.

He released a sudden gust of air from his lungs as if he had been hit by a semi-truck in the gut as his eyes collided with the stunning beauty at the back of the shop. He blinked a few times, his mind trying to process what he was seeing.

His eyes ran up and down her body of their own accord, taking in the dress, the black stockings, and the killer shoes, all of which made her legs look out of control. His whole body, mind, and soul reacted to the vision. It was as if she had been standing there, waiting for him to notice her. Her eyes ensnared his as a lovely, crooked smile climbed up the right side of her full lips. How had he never noticed how kissable her mouth was?

Her smile was secretive, her warm eyes trained on his face as she began walking towards the front of the store. To say she merely walked was a travesty, Edward mused. She _glided_ towards the front of the store. It was a slow, steady, seductive saunter, which caused a gentle sway to her hips.

Just as she was passing him, she sent him a wicked grin and winked slyly at him, then turned her eyes towards the counter and gave him a sinful view of her backside. How had he never noticed the perfection that was her rear end?

His eyes traced a path up the line in her stockings from where they disappeared into her shoes all the way up past the hem of her skirt and to the easy sway of her hips, where his gaze stayed, mesmerized, until she moved behind the counter and the bottom half of her was out of sight.

His eyes greedily moved their way to her face, needing to remain on her. When they found her eyes once again she was watching him with that same mischievous look. His body now twisted in his chair to keep her in sight, his jaw slackened, and mouth gaped. With one last wink that sent his heart leaping in his throat, he watched as she turned her gaze from him to the ordering catalogue that was sitting on the counter and started to work.

Realizing just how absurd he was behaving, he swung his body back around, and snapped his attention to the table in front of him. _What the hell was going on?_ He grasped at the table hard, trying to release the sudden tension that was within him.

His mind was at war, one side desperate to remain logical and human, the other half wanting to rush to her side, throw her over his shoulder, and proceed to the nearest bed. The sexual attraction that had been lying dormant within Edward had been released, and all he could think about was getting his hands on her.

The thought jarred him. This was Bella! He needed to get his head on straight. He knew who was behind the new look Bella was sporting and he was thinking he needed to buy Alice a little something extra for Christmas this year. He wanted to sneak a peek at Bella one more time, but decided it was in her best interest if he didn't. Bella wasn't trying to gain his attention. She was merely trying out a new look. And the playfulness she had displayed wasn't anything out of the norm… Well, sort of.

He ran his sweaty hands up and down his thighs nervously as he thought about the sway of her hips once more. He couldn't help but dwell on the way those heels made her backside and calves look. He swallowed hard. _For God's sake, get a grip Edward!_ he thought drastically.

Turning his attention back to the game at hand, he noticed that everyone else was still looking at Bella, amidst whispered "damns" and elbow nudges. Clearing his throat loudly and forcefully, Edward tried to get the game back on track. When that proved useless, he banged his fists against the table a few times and declared, "Are we going to play tonight or is everyone going home?"

This not only gained everyone's attention but a giggle from the front of the room, a giggle that caused Edward's heart to sing and butterflies to start up in his stomach. _Slow your roll there, Tonto,_ Edward warned himself, the inexcusable need to go to her practically eating him alive.

It took all the willpower Edward possessed, but his back remained facing Bella as he struggled to turn his whole mind towards the game. Keeping the others on track was another story, but it did give him something else to focus on- jealousy. The thought of all these guys staring at Bella the way they were doing at the moment just didn't sit right with him, and he had the strangest urge to rip every one of them apart. Apparently, all it took were some high heels and black stockings to turn him into a Neanderthal.

When ten minutes passed and he had successfully kept his eyes, if not his mind, trained on the table in front of him, Edward felt a slight victory, but it was an empty win when he thought about what was just a few feet behind him.

A debate broke out at the table over a rule and Edward embraced the argument greedily. So much so, that when a sudden puff of air caressed his right ear he nearly jumped out of his seat. A soft voice sounding in his ear nearly did him in. "Edward, could you help me in the stock room?"

Chills coursed up and down Edward's spine and his heart threatened to leap out of his chest. "Um… Of course, Bella."

He could feel her presence behind him, her delectable mouth mere inches from his ear. He could picture in his mind what she would look like from behind and had to force down a groan. Moving his chair back slowly, to give her room to move, Edward stood up and turned to find Bella hadn't moved at all. She was practically standing on top of him. She looked up at him through her lashes, a small smile on her face, her brown eyes melting his heart, and her hand reached out ever so slowly and caressed his arm. "Thank you," she said simply.

Edward felt a jolt of electricity knife through his body at her caress. The feathery touch barely enough to squash a bug, sent a wealth spring of desire through him causing him to stand a little straighter. The emotions bewildered and excited him. For a brief moment, Edward entertained the thought that Bella might be flirting with him. Shaking off the impossible realization, he nodded his head dumbly at her, and strangled out an, "Of course."

She turned, moving slowly towards the back room, making her way around the tables. With her hand on the door knob, she turned towards him, a look of smug amusement on her face. "Are you coming?"

_God, how I wish!_ Edward couldn't hold back the groan this time, and he nodded his head dutifully as he made his way towards Bella like an adoring puppy. The snickering and grunts of the patrons in the room went completely unnoticed.

Once she saw that Edward was on his way, Bella disappeared through the doorway, and he picked up his pace to get to her faster. He pushed on the door, roughly causing it to nearly bounce against the inside wall, and, rushed into the room only to feel as if he'd run into a brick wall.

Bella was standing in front of a rack of shelves about ten feet high, trying to reach one on the top shelf. Even in her heels she couldn't quite make it and was stretching and straining to do so. Her dress was slipping further up, revealing her scrumptious curves. Breaking out into a cold sweat, Edward could do no more than stare.

"Are you going to stand there all day or help me?" she said with a giggle.

His eyes shot up to her face and he realized that she had caught him staring. He could feel an unwelcomed blush move up his ears. Shaking his head, he sent her a helpless grin. "But, of course, what do you need?"

"Emmett wants me to get down a box of the new Justice League comics, but I can't seem to reach them." Moving up behind her, he stood mere inches from her. His eyes took in the graceful line of her neck, and an odd desire to kiss the nape of her neck overwhelmed him. Her next words, however, stopped him, thankfully. "Do you see it?" She reached her arm up and pointed at a white box on the sixth shelf. "It's right there, the white one."

"Yeah…" Edward replied on a croak, "I see it." After a moment, however, when Bella hadn't moved, Edward became puzzled. "You should move so I can get it."

"Do I have to?"

The barely whispered words caused him to shiver slightly and he gulped, "Uh? No… No, I guess you don't have to move."

Realizing he would have to get closer to grab the box, Edward moved so that his body was pressed against Bella's back. The sensation with indescribable.

He swore he heard her moan softly and knew for a fact that she shivered. He felt it run through her body. He saw the goosebumps forming on the back of her neck. He stood for a moment, unable to move.

Clearing her throat, Bella asked with a low, breathless, whisper, "Are you going to get the box, Edward?"

Unable to speak, Edward raised his arms and tried to get a firm grip on the box, all the while pushing his body closer to Bella's. And just as his hands were about to get a good grasp on it, he realized his dilemma.

"Bella, I can't get this box down without it hitting you on the head."

"Hm…" She mused softly. "Well, then…" He watched in stunned silence as she leaned her body further into the shelves in front of her, her upper body practically laying on it, while she pushed herself firmly against him. His eyes closed, his jaw slackened for the hundredth time, and his body jumped for joy, quite literally. He felt her quivering.

His eyes lazily opened and honed in on Bella's body before him, and his breathing increased.

"Edward…" she groaned. "Did you get it yet?"

"Um… No, I'll… Um…" Biting his bottom lip and tearing his eyes from Bella, Edward reached up slightly, causing his body to press further into Bella's. He paused for a moment, allowing the pleasure of being so intimately pressed against her course through his body, but then quickly grabbed for the box and stepped back.

He watched as Bella straightened slowly and turned towards him. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes alight with what could only be described as passion, and there was a tremor in her hands. She pointed behind him and asked, "Could you put it over there, Edward?"

Obediently, Edward's gaze followed Bella's finger towards the corner of the room where a ladder was standing. "You want it by the ladder?" He mindlessly asked, his gaze staring at the object in bewilderment.

"Mhmmm."

He heard her moving towards the door, yet he couldn't move a muscle, his mind trying to make sense of what had just happened. His ears picked up the sound of Bella turning the doorknob and he fought to gain control of his thoughts.

"Hey, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?" Her hand rested loosely on the doorknob, her back still facing him as he turned towards her.

"If there was a ladder, why did you need my help?"

She chuckled lightly, and turned her head slightly so she could gaze at him over her shoulder, her voice teasing. "Now where would the fun have been in that?"

Without waiting for his reply, Bella turned back to the door, opened it, and walked out front, leaving him holding a box. Edward stood gaping at the empty space Bella had left.

In a rush of understanding, a light turned on in Edward's head, and he was left with an insanely satisfying conclusion: Bella had planned out the whole thing.

She wanted him to touch her. Hell, she was throwing herself at him! Only a blind fool would be unable to see it. And Edward was not a fool.

He tossed the box behind him, snickering over the realization that it was empty, and made a bee-line for the door.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**_I think you're just so pleasant. _**

**_I would like you for my own._**

**_Lyrics from She & Him_**

Bella's heart was pounding in her chest as she made her way carefully towards the counter. If she didn't feel so damn unsteady in Rose's godforsaken shoes, she would have run, but as it was, she had to measure her every step and walk as slowly as possible. She was sure she looked ridiculous.

Making it to the counter, she sat gratefully on her stool, and tried to look calm and collected when she was really a jumble of emotions. Dear God, had she really just done that? Had she really pressed herself into Edward that way? And holy hell, how did she manage not to lose her control completely?

_Stick to the plan, Bella, STICK TO THE PLAN!!_ Bella chanted this thought over and over inside her head. The plan, as designed by Alice, was so far on schedule. Too far on schedule, she realized with a rueful grin. At this very moment, Edward was either realizing that she was shamefully throwing herself at him, or he truly was as dumb as a box of rocks, as his sister believed. In which case, Bella had no clue what she was going to do, short of showing up at his house naked.

It took all of her self-control not to look up when she heard him enter the room. She stuck to the plan and pretended to be working on the order for next week. She didn't even look up upon hearing Edward clear his throat. But his words caused her head to snap up and their eyes collided like magnets.

"Game's over, _boys_." There was a glint in his eyes that sent a maelstrom of shivers down Bella's back.

A wave of grumbles and complaints floated around the room, all of which Edward seemed immune to and Bella barely perceived. Her eyes trained on Edward's unreadable expression. She watched as he turned and looked around the room meaningfully, "Bella has been working all day and needs to go home. So again, game over. Let's go."

Without further ado, Edward started clearing off the tables and pushing everyone out the door. Bella had no idea what to make of this new development and decided the best course of action was to stay focused on closing the shop. She ran through her nightly duties instinctively, turning off the open sign, checking the bathroom for occupants, and returning merchandise to their proper places. She wished she could take the heels off, but she knew it would break one of Alice's cardinal rules. It just meant that everything would take a little longer than normal as she was trying desperately not to fall down.

Occasionally, she would steal a glance over at Edward to see what he was doing, but he seemed to be single minded as he focused on getting everyone out of the store. She still didn't know if this was a good or bad sign, and his lack of attention towards her was causing her to believe all wasn't well. Had she crossed the line? Was Edward trying to get as far away from her as he possibly could so she wouldn't sexually harass him anymore? The thought caused Bella to blush and her stomach to churn with worry. Dear God, what had she been thinking to go along with Alice's crazy plan?

Swallowing hard, Bella waved disinterestedly as everyone made their way towards the door. She moved back behind the counter to start counting her till. A regular, a college kid by the name of Taylor, stopped to chat with her on his way out.

"Hey, Bella?" He looked nervous, his face slightly pinker than normal and his hands fidgeting.

"Yes?"

"Uh… do you have any plans tonight?" She watched as he swallowed hard and was confused by his uneasiness.

"No."

"Oh… That's great." Bella shot him a puzzled look and he continued. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to…"

But before he could finish, Edward's voice sounded from behind her, causing her to leap. "She's not going out with you ever. Go home, Taylor."

"Isn't that up to her?" The look on Taylor's face was defensively belligerent.

"No." It wasn't so much what he said, but how he said it. The deadly look in his eyes left no doubt in Taylor's mind that Edward meant business.

Grumbling, he put his head down, mumbled a goodbye to Bella, and left. Bella stood in shock, unable to process what had occurred, and what it all meant.

She heard a rustling behind her, and then watched stupidly as Edward went to the front door and locked it. On his way back to the counter, he shut off the front lights, leaving the room in semi-darkness. The lights from the back half of the room gave the room a soft glow. It was normal procedure at the shop, that way people didn't think they were open or come knocking at the door after hours to ask questions. However, tonight it created an intimacy which caused the hair on Bella's arms to stand on end. Her pulse quickened and she resolved to count the money in the till without looking up until it was done.

"Do you want some help with that?" Edward asked softly behind her.

Bella could feel he was close, but she refused to turn around. "Sure." She squeaked and cleared her throat noisily.

Edward chuckled softly and moved to stand directly behind her, his body bushing against her gently and sending a shiver through her own. He leaned down so that his chin was nearly resting on her shoulder, his breath was moist and warm against her neck, as his voice sounded in her ear. "What have you done so far?"

"What have I done?" she gulped. Bella nearly went into hysterics when she replayed all the things she had done tonight.

Edward swayed slightly, brushing himself against her again. "Let me rephrase that," he said smugly, "What have you counted so far?"

"Oh… um… nothing?"

"Are you asking me? Or telling me?" Bella could hear the laughter in his voice and became more flustered.

"I don't know." She whispered pathetically. Taking pity on her, Edward moved out of her way so she could sit on her stool.

"Sweetheart, why don't you sit down and I'll count the till. You've had a busy night." The endearment shocked her, and Bella instinctively twisted around quickly to get a look at Edward's face. In her rush, she had forgotten the dreaded heels, however, and her body became a twisted mess, her ankle rolling, and her feet becoming tangled. A sharp pain shot up her leg as her body pitched wildly to the side and she fell suddenly to the floor.

Mortified, Bella half lay, half sat on the ground, her eyes shut tight, as she gasped for air. How many times had she warned Alice this would happen? A helplessly nervous giggle bubbled its way out of her throat and Bella felt completely foolish.

Edward squatted down beside her, concern written on every line of his face. "Bella, are you okay?"

Opening her eyes, Bella looked at Edward in surrender. "Not really, but I think if I haven't died of shame already, I'll be okay."

Edward body shook with silent laughter as he looked down at Bella sprawled out on the floor. She wasn't just beautiful. She was so much more than a pretty face with fantastic legs and a great backside. She was witty and graceful, caring and intelligent, fun and humble, soft and brave. In that moment, Edward realized that the girl he had always dreamed about finding his whole life had been literally sitting right in front of his face for three years now, and he'd been letting her sit there, waiting on him to realize it. What a fool he had been!

Tenderly, Edward helped Bella sit up so her back was leaning against the counter. "Do you feel up to standing?"

The sudden softness in Edward's eyes mesmerized Bella, causing all sorts of tingling sensations to course through her body. She had dreamed about him looking at her in this exact way for so long, and now that it was happening, she felt overwhelmed with the gift of it. It was so much better than any day dream she had ever had while sitting at this exact counter. "Can you help me?" she asked shyly.

Without another word, Edward slowly pulled her to a standing position. The weight on her right ankle was too much, however, and she stumbled into his arms. "Just as I thought," he muttered. "Is it your ankle?"

She merely nodded. Unable to speak, Bella felt his arms loosely wrap around her waist and her head instinctively rested against his shoulder, as she leaned heavily into him.

"I'm going to move you to sit down, so I can get a look at it." Edward's voice was soothing, yet firm. Bella knew he wasn't asking but telling her. She merely nodded her head in response.

Edward's left hand glided up Bella's back, sending shock waves up her spine, as he removed his right arm from around her and brought it towards the front of his body. Bending down slightly, he placed his right arm underneath her knees and lifted her into his arms. Bella's head fell softly against his shoulder and she closed her eyes, feeling safe and protected.

Edward walked around the front of the counter, adoring the feel of the sweet girl in his arms. Thinking quickly, he realized he needed to sit her down somewhere that would give him the best view of her ankles. Stopping in front of the counter, he placed her on top of it to sit. Her legs were freely dangling from the ledge. She looked bemused, he couldn't help but grin.

"You still with me, Bella?"

"Mhmm…" she muttered, opening her eyes and giving him the most adorably dreamy look he had ever witnessed. He struggled, trying to remember why she was even sitting on the counter and had the immediate desire to kiss her, his eyes growing heavier, as he watched her worry her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Well, let's get these death traps off." His voice was a little too loud but he couldn't help it.

Kneeling down, he took her left foot in his hands and started unclasping her shoe carefully, and after setting it down next to him, he proceeded to work on the next one. Bella's right foot twitched slightly, alerting Edward that this was in fact the hurt ankle. All business now, Edward tried not to think about the fact that he was running his hands up and down Bella's very shapely, black-stocking-clad leg. "How does your knee feel?"

"Fine." Bella forced out as she watched Edward's hand run up her calf and gently under and around her knee then back down to her ankle again.

"We… uh… we need to get you out of these stockings." He looked up at her apprehensively. "I need to see if it is bruised."

Bella's mouth formed in the shape of an O, but no sound came out. Gingerly, she scooted her way off the counter and placed all of her weight on her left foot. Looking up at the ceiling, she debated her options. There was no way she could make it to the back, yet there was also no way she could pull up her dress and take them off in front of Edward.

As if reading her mind, Edward turned his back on Bella without a word, and she pulled them off as quickly as possible all while standing on one leg propped up against the counter. Standing with them in her hands, she felt awkward and looked for a place to put them that would be out of sight. "You done?" Edward asked.

Startled, Bella squeaked, "Done!" As she involuntarily threw the stocking straight up in the air, they floated down and landed on her head in the exact same moment that Edward turned around.

Edward grinned like the Cheshire Cat at the sight of Bella with her stockings on her head and her stomach once again was in turmoil. "Hm… I'm not sure that look works for you?"

Grabbing the undergarment off her head, Bella balled them up and threw them behind the counter, sending Edward a reproachful look. "Hahaha, very funny."

"I try," he said on a shrug as he lifted her back up onto the counter and resumed his spot on the floor in front of her.

Bella watched him, loving the sight of her foot in his hands and the feel of his bare skin on hers. She couldn't hold back the soft moan that escaped her lips when he once again ran his hand up her leg and around her knee, only this time there was nothing between them. "Did that hurt, honey?" Edward's voice sounded as if he was being strangled.

"No… my ankle is just a little tender to the touch."

Gaining his fraying composure and forcing himself to stand up, Edward stood directly in front of Bella as he gave her his prognosis. "You've sprained your ankle. It's slightly bruised but I'd say it's minor. Do you have a brace at home?"

Bella shook her head no.

"I've got one. You'll need to keep it elevated for a few days and iced. If the pain gets to be too much, you can take a some Advil, which would help with the swelling."

"Why, thank you, doctor." She teased.

"You're welcome, little smarty pants." Edward tweaked her nose playfully and continued. "Being that this injury happened on the job and is linked to your boss's wife having you use dangerous machinery," at this he nodded at Rose's shoes on the ground, "I'd say this will certainly be covered under workman comp. You should at least get a week off with pay."

"A week, huh?" Bella giggled as she blushed.

"At least."

"And will I have to come in for another appointment?" She asked hopefully.

"Hm…" he pondered, while moving closer to Bella, his eyes half-mast and centered on her lips. "No."

"No? But why not?" She said with a pout.

"There will be no need." His hands reached for her, running slowly up her sides, his hips nudging her legs apart so he could get closer to her.

Bella was confused and couldn't hide the hurt from her voice, "There will be no need?"

"No, my little parrot, there will be no need for another appointment." Edward's hands ran up her back pulling her to the edge of the counter, his body inching closer to hers. "Scoot closer to me, honey."

Without thinking, Bella moved closer to the edge of the counter, her body now pressed against Edward's completely, her bare legs brushing either side of his hips. "But why, Edward? Why wouldn't I need another appointment?" she asked pleadingly.

His mouth moved closer to hers and he whispered against her lips, "Because I'm not leaving your side from this moment on."

Bella gasped, her knees instinctively squeezing Edward's hips. "Don't make promises you don't intent to keep," she warned.

Edward pulled back slightly, his eyes now serious and alert, as he looked her square in the face. "This is a promise I intend to keep, Bella. It all depends on what you do with it."

Swallowing all her pride, Bella wound her arms around Edward's neck, her hands seeking out his hair, gently tugging it as she pulled him closer. "I've been working at a comic bookstore for three years now, just waiting to hear you say you wanted me."

A growl emitted from the back of his throat. "Oh, I _want_ you. There is no doubt about that."

"Then show me how much," she bravely dared him.

Grunting, Edward lowered his lips to hers, their breath intermingling, their lips an inch away from touching. "I want all of you. Your heart, your soul, and your body."

"And in return?"

"I'll give you all that I am." His voice came out as a solemn oath.

Bella sighed in surrender as tears sprang to her eyes. No sweeter words had she ever heard. Her eyes closed as her body melted into Edward's in submission. Their lips met, softly at first, but grew more urgent as their bodies strained to get closer to one another. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him even closer. One of his hands caressed her back as the other burned a path to her neck. And her hands were making a tangled mess of his hair. They pulled apart breathlessly, their foreheads leaning against one another. His hands lazily caressed her back as she ran her fingers carelessly through his hair.

"I should probably get you home. You need some ice on that ankle of yours."

Bella simply nodded in response, the success of this evening bringing a goofy smile to her face.

"Can I leave you for a moment to make a call?" Edward asked, chuckling as he took in the bemused look on her face.

"Mhmm."

Reaching around Bella, Edward grabbed the cordless phone off the hook and dialed his brother's number.

"What happened?" Emmett greeted.

"Bella hurt her ankle."

Emmett's booming laughter could be heard over the phone, causing Bella to blush. Edward caressed her cheek and gave her a quick kiss along her jaw line.

"Please tell me she at least got your attention."

"There is no doubt about it."

"I can't wait to watch the videos!"

Edward scowled into the phone. "You will do no such thing."

"Oh yeah, and who's going to stop me?"

Excusing himself from Bella, Edward walked into the back room and when he returned she could hear Emmett hollering at Edward, who muttered, "Stop being a perv and listen up. I'm taking Bella home, you have to come in and do the deposit."

Emmett groaned. "But I'm already in bed."

"Too bad. Complain to Alice or your wife, they're the ones who put the shoes on Bella."

"Aw… but I bet her ass looked hot in them."

"No comment."

"Just what I thought." Emmett snickered. "Fine. I'll be there in a few. Just lock up the register."

Hanging up, Edward turned back to Bella. "You ready to go?"

"Yep."

Bella made a move to get off the counter, only to have Edward stop her. "I'll carry you out to the car. Sit tight, I'll lock up and get your stuff."

Watching as he moved around, Bella felt as if she were living out some strange dream from which she would be waking up at any moment.

When Edward returned to her, he found Bella pinching her arm. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Seeing if I'm dreaming." She smiled up at him shyly.

"And?"

"It would appear I am awake."

"Well, I could have told you that." The look in his eyes made Bella's heart melt.

"Oh, how's that?"

"Because never in a million years could I ever have a dream as perfect as this."

And with that, Edward picked Bella up off the shelf and took her home.

Fin.

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you so much for reading my little fluff fic. And please come visit me at http://supersecrettwilightblog[dot]blogspot[dot]com/ where I ramble on about all things Twilight and non-Twilight related. =) Yours truly, cutie


End file.
